


reflection

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Overstimuation, Rough Sex, slight BDSM, wrote this while in france i was rly feelin the romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Such a fucking slut,” Tony hisses while pounding into Peter with harsh, brutal thrusts. “Taking daddy’s fat cock so well like the whore you are.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 388





	reflection

“Such a fucking slut,” Tony hisses while pounding into Peter with harsh, brutal thrusts. “Taking daddy’s fat cock so well like the whore you are.” His balls slap against Peter’s ass with every thrust in, and there’s so much force behind it that the boy can’t even keep up, he’s just lying on his back and taking his daddy’s dick.

“’M not a slut, daddy-” Peter whines, his own cocklet dripping precum onto his stomach, flushed pink and standing at attention. He wasn’t allowed to touch his own cock, daddy said. You’ll cum on my cock or you won’t cum at all, he’d said.

“Of course you’re a fucking slut, baby. Look at yourself.” Tony growls, pulling Peter up with his cock still in the boy. He pulls out, just for a second, and flips Peter over so he’s sitting on Tony’s cock. “Look in the mirror, baby,” Tony murmurs. There’s a reason he had a mirror on the ceiling. Lifting Peter up by the waist, he presses his cockhead at Peter’s entrance once again. Slowly, he lowers the boy, fisting one hand in his boy’s hair. “Look at what a whore you are for daddy’s cock.” He fucks Peter on his cock slowly, the speed not quite enough to bring his boy to the orgasm he craves so badly.

“D-Daddy, I-” Peter mumbles, staring at himself and his daddy in the mirror, captivated. He does look like a slut, like a bitch in heat with his face and chest all red, lips swollen and cock sticky. His hair is sticking up all over the place and there are hickeys all over his neck and even his chest.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, baby, c'mon.” Tony grunts, removing his hands from Peter’s waist, and instead placing them behind his head. “You know you want to; be a good slut, hm?”

Peter moans, starting to bounce up and down on his daddy’s cock. It feels good, but it’s not enough; he’s missing that sweet friction on his own cocklet. Instinctively he reaches down to stroke it, not even needing lube with all the precum he’s spurted. Peter had barely started touching his cock when his hand is smacked away by Tony.

“What did daddy tell you, baby?” Tony tsks, holding onto Peter’s wrist just a little too hard. Just hard enough to bruise.

“N-Not to touch m-myself,” Peter whimpers, his daddy’s hand on his wrist hurting so good. “’M sorry, daddy-”

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it, sweetie.” Tony murmurs. “Such a slutty boy, can’t even keep his hand off his little cock.” He loosens his grip on Peter’s wrist, instead moving his hand up to the boy’s throat.

“Tell you what, baby. I’m gonna fuck you until I cum, and you can cum as many times as you want.” Tony says, hand caressing the marks he left on Peter’s throat. “Colour?”

“Green.” Peter hiccups. “Just- please fuck me?”

Tony grins, lifting Peter off of himself and pulling out. He lays the boy down gently on his back and slowly brings lifts his legs up, revealing a pink, puffy hole, shiny with lube.

He starts out slow, not even bottoming out at first, just easing Peter into it. Then he speeds up, returning to that brutal pace they had inthe beginning.

“Daddy, ’m gonna- gonna cum-” Peter wails, vision going white as he reaches his climax. Tony doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow down, he just keeps going at it, pounding into Peter mercilessly.

“’M sensitive daddy, s-stop-” Peter whimpers, his entire body shaking with overstimulation.

“Daddy can’t stop, sweetie,” Tony says in between thrusts, “He hasn’t cum yet. Remember what I said?” Peter’s hole spasms, clenching down on Tony’s cock, squeezing tight.

Peter sobs, the pleasure too much for him to take. He does his best to milk his daddy’s cock, trying to make him cum faster, but he can’t think, can’t form a coherent thought other than the need to be fucked.

“Colour?” Tony pauses slightly to ask.

“G-Green. Daddy- c-cum inside-” Peter stutters, his cocklet spurting another load of cum. “P-Please daddy, w-want your cum-”

“Course you want me to dump my load inside,” Tony mutters. “Fucking cumwhore.” Tony bottoms out, cock pulsing ropes and ropes of cum into Peter.

“O-Oh-” Peter gasps, feeling gushes of hot cum rush up his hole, filling him up full. “S-So much…”

“I’m gonna bloat you with my cum, baby, can you feel it? Can you feel my seed filling you up?” Tony says.

Peter feels it sloshing around in his belly and it’s so dirty but it feels so good.

“Now will you sit on daddy’s face so he can clean you up?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
